Talk:Seddie/@comment-3503512-20120523022842/@comment-4196911-20120523031331
Disagree a lot: "Seddie, has happened, had an arc, and has ended in a mutual and friendly way, so why do you still crave it as if nothing ever happened between those two?" Because if you think your ship is an OTP or "meant to be" you want them together permanently, and the closest you can get to permanent now on a show like this is the last-episode hook-up. You want two people who exchanged "I Love You's" to get back together, because that's what people who are in love should be doing. It's not as satisying otherwise. Sorry, the "I Love You" was not Platonic. That's Creddiers wishful thinking. "With Creddie, it only officially happened in one episode and Freddie (the boy who was "so in love" with Carly) broke up with her. That leaves us hanging because if you really look, Carly was confused and hurt that Freddie broke up with her, so we dont know if the two still have feelings or not, in fact, they even ended on a very open ended note." Uh, no. Nothing was "left hanging." Freddie told Carly her feelings weren't real, she agreed with him by kissing him on the cheek that last time when he requested one last kiss on the lips. Remember? He said "You're still the same Carly, and I'm stll the same Freddie. Nothing's changed. I'm just bacon." Carly was going to say "love", and Freddie stopped her before she said it, because he knew she didn't really mean it - it was just the "hero" thing. Carly's throws that word around ("love") too easily when it comes to boys, and Freddie didn't want her to use it if it wasn't true. Yes, Freddie said if she changes her mind he'd still like to be her boyfriend, but that was a long time ago, Carly never changed her mind and never did a darned thing and never moved on Freddie again. Dan didn't even make her look like she was even thinking about it - quite the opposite, in fact. In the meantime, Freddie had a major relationship with Sam where the word "love" was used mutually in a meaningful way. "They didnt get to even go on a date or anything...plus, all Seddie did was Kiss and argue over and over again." Sam and Freddie were definitely working through their relationship with some definite bumps, but they seemed to be doing fine at the beginning of iLove You until Carly made the well-meaning (but disastrous) suggestion that they needed to "share each other's hobbies." That eventually led to the break-up, but they seemed to be in a comfort-zone before that bad suggestion was made. Watch the opening scene at Ridgeway again if you're not sure what I mean. "...very emotional experience for Sam, so her being slightly hurt that Freddie appears to have some sort of "new" crush on Carly already, would be logical, but it doesnt neccessarily mean she is jealous." Of course she's jealous. This reminds me of the in-denial Creddiers after iSpeed Date who completely mis-read Sam's reaction in that episode, because they didn't want to believe she felt anything for Freddie - because that would threaten their own ship. It was obvious. Dan puts in reaction shots like that because they mean something and because he's going back to it in the future and wants to make sure you notice them. Dan wanted the audience to think Sam loved Freddie in iSD, and he wants us to think she still does in iOAR. Creddie ended with 'You don't really love me." Seddie ended with 'I love you," "I love you, too." Which one of those two is Dan more likely to go back to? The best explanation for why Carly has never moved on Freddie since iSYL is because she honestly doesn't love him and doesn't want a romantic relationship with him. Her behavior makes no sense otherwise. Other explanations don't make sense to me and aren't consistent with Carly's character. Creddie needs both halves to work, and I think it's only ever been one half. Seddie's been both halves (for real), which is one of the many reasons I expect it to be revisited.